


I Bet You Thought I Couldn't Hear You

by phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frerard, M/M, PWP, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, That's it, bottom!Gerard Way, fluff-ish, have fun ;), sin - Freeform, that was weird I'm sorry I'll go, top!Frank Iero, virgin!Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme/pseuds/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank keeps hearing his roommate Gerard calling his name when he jacks off. Frank finally decided to take care of the situation.</p><p>JAK I SWEAR TO GOD I KNOW YOURE GONNA READ IT THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO NOT DIE</p><p>whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You Thought I Couldn't Hear You

Frank rolled his eyes when he heard his name being moaned from the room down the hall. _I guess Gee doesn't think I can hear him_ , he thought, trying to ignore the noises and go to sleep. _Is he ever going to make a move? Oh my god. I'd be totally cool with it if he asked, he's pretty hot. This happens every fucking night._ The moans got louder, and suddenly Frank had an idea. "Why don't you just ask me to fuck you already?" Frank blurted out, laughing when he heard the shriek from the next room.

Gerard ran faster than he ever had in his life, bursting into Frank's room. "Do you mean that?!," he asked, breathing heavily. Frank nodded casually, trying his best to not look turned on by Gee's erection outlined by his shorts. He was failing. _Oh shit, he's really hot,_ Frank thought, rolling off the bed and gesturing for Gerard to lie down. Gerard suddenly became aware of the fact that his hair was a disaster and desperately tried to fix it.

"No, don't mess with it, it looks hot," Frank said, and he could see the absolute joy in Gerard's eyes upon hearing the compliment. Gerard climbed onto the bed hesitantly, still fairly sure that this had to be a joke. He watched, still trying to catch his breath , as Frank put his arms on either side of him, staring into his eyes. "What are you thinking about?," he asked, leaning even closer.

"You kissing me," Gee whispered, then turned away, burying his face in his hands.

"Well I can't do that if I can't see your face, can I," Frank said, holding Gerard's face in his hands and turning towards him. "It's such a pretty face, too." With that, he pulled Gerard's face closer and pressed their lips together, smiling as he felt Gerard kiss him back. Frank pressed his tongue against Gee's lips and felt them part, and he explored his mouth, running his tongue over every bit of it.

Gerard moaned quietly, more in satisfaction than arousal. This was some sort of dream, or hallucination, or mirage or something, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't be making out with Frank Iero. Then he felt a hand start traveling down his body, and he could feel what seemed like all the blood in his veins rushing down. Frank's hand reached Gee's crotch and he lightly tapped his fingers against the bulge. Gee broke the kiss to full on moan, and Frank started rubbing him lightly through his shorts, moving his kisses to Gee's neck. "Please, I'm not gonna last long enough," Gerard cried, writhing around when he felt Frank lightly biting his neck.

"Well then, we'd better do something else," Frank said with a wink, and Gerard gasped. _Frank Iero did NOT just wink at me,_ he thought, almost fainting right then and there. Frank reached for the bedside table to get a condom and lube, then pulled Gerard's shorts off before pouring lube onto his fingers.

"I…I've never done this before," Gerard admitted quietly, and Frank froze.

"We don't have to if you don't w-"

"Nononononononono, I really want to. I just thought you should know."

"It's okay, I'll go slow," Frank replied. _How the fuck has he stayed a virgin?_ He pressed a finger to Gerard's rim before slowly pushing it in. Gerard moaned loudly, biting his lip. Frank let him get used to the feeling before adding a second finger and scissoring them together, brushing against Gee's prostate.

"AH, FUCK, RIGHT THERE, OH MY GOD," Gerard screamed, and Frank cringed as he physically felt the neighbors waking up. "Sorry, that was loud," Gerard mumbled, and Frank could see him blushing.

"It's okay," Frank replied, and he continued moving his fingers.

"I think I'm alright," Gee said breathily, and Frank removed his fingers. He slid his pants down, discarding them on the floor. He was aware of Gerard staring as he rolled on a condom and covered his cock in lube.

"So what do you have in mind when you…um…" Frank trailed off, hoping Gerard would know what he meant. He apparently did, because his cheeks turned the color of his hair.

"I…c…can I…ride you?," Gerard asked, grabbing a pillow and and burying his face in it.

"Sounds like fun," Frank growled, biting Gerard's neck playfully. Gerard made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a squeal. _Fuck, that was hot,_ Frank thought, lying down on the bed. Gerard put his hands on Frank's shoulders and slowly lowered himself onto Frank's cock, moaning obscenely as he felt the stretch. He finally bottomed out, then waited a moment to adjust. He started to move slowly, fucking himself on Frank's cock. Frank groaned and put his hands on Gee's hips, holding him in place as he thrusted slowly, and Gerard practically screamed, tossing his head back when Frank hit his prostate.

"Looks like I found something you like," Frank said, grinning as he continued thrusting into that spot.

"Harder, Frank, please," Gerard begged.

"Are you sure you're ready for it?" Frank asked. He didn't want to hurt Gerard, but he would gladly move faster if Gee asked him to.

Gerard nodded enthusiastically, making his hair fall into his face. He tossed his head back quickly to fix it, which turned Frank on even more. "Please, I need it," he pleaded.

"If you say so," Frank replied, and he gripped Gerard's hips tighter, sitting up so he could fuck him harder. "Fuck, you're so tight," he hissed. Gee moaned in response, grinding his hips down. Frank cursed under his breath, moving even faster. Gerard's moans got louder and started to sound more like whimpers. Frank knew from being his roommate that this meant he was close. Not that he made it a point to listen to Gerard's moans. Well, maybe a little.

Gerard screamed Frank's name as he rode out his orgasm, and Frank followed soon after. Frank pulled Gerard off of him and removed the condom, then found himself suddenly pulled into a bear hug. He smiled as he felt Gee snuggle against him. _Finally,_ he thought, and fell asleep.


End file.
